


Inviolate [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Epic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Telepathy, comicbook style violence, podfic length: 10+ hours, teleporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone messed with Luthor's mind. Someone was going to pay. A mystery that slowly unveils a terrible secret within the DCU and Lex's response to what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviolate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inviolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84527) by Scriviner. 



**Fic:** [Inviolate](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5536346)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Author** : Scriviner ****

**Cover Artist:** loracea

 **Beta Listener:** Sky Unicorn

 **Fandom:** DCU ****

**Ship:** Lex Luthor / Mercy Graves / Eve Techmocker ****

**Rating:** PG 13 / Teen ****

**Warnings:** Graphic Violence of the comic book variaty, mind control, implied torture.

 **Reader's Notes:** This is not your typical supervillain story. It flows itself through the entire DCU while Lex works at uncovering the truth of what was done to him and who was behind it. Long time fans will love the refrences, and the caracters that show up. For new Fans; all the references are explained well enough that they don't bog down the story.

 **Summary:** Someone messed with Luthor's mind. Someone was going to pay. A mystery that slowly unveils a terrible secret within the DCU and Lex's response to what he finds.

 

Total length: ~17 hours

MP3s by chapter - right click and save as:

[1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2001.mp3) \-- [2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2002.mp3) \-- [3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2003.mp3) \-- [4](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2004.mp3) \-- [5](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2005.mp3) \-- [6 ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2006.mp3)\-- [7](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2007.mp3) \-- [8](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2008.mp3) \-- [9](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2009.mp3) \-- [10](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2010.mp3) \-- [11](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2011.mp3) \-- [12](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2012.mp3) \-- [13](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2013.mp3) \-- [14](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2014.mp3) \-- [15](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2015.mp3) \-- [16 ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2016.mp3)\-- [17](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2017.mp3) \-- [18](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2018.mp3) \-- [19](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2019.mp3) \-- [20](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2020.mp3) \-- [21](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2021.mp3) \-- [22](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2022.mp3) \-- [23](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2023.mp3) \-- [24](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2024.mp3) \-- [25](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2025.mp3) \-- [26](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/inviolate%2026.mp3)

[All files ziped](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/Inviolate.zip)

 

Audiobook format:

[Part 1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/01%20Inviolate,%20Part%201.m4b)

[Part 2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/author_%20Scriviner/Litra/02%20Inviolate,%20Part%202.m4b)


End file.
